the_rose_series_wattpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Merwyn Rosemonde
"Shut it up your ass will ya?" Merwyn Rosemonde, Gwynne's younger cousin and the elder brother of Muireann Rosemonde. Appeared in book 2 along side his sister. Biography Merwyn is described as a troublemaker as mentioned by his elder sister, Gwynne. He is also a bully in his previous school before he left to be with his cousin. Merwyn mentioned to Oliver in the story that "he gets along better with Gwynne than most of his family members because she's the only one who actually understands him." He also admitted that the reason why his family refused him and his sister from meeting their father is because his father is actually a drug addict. And because of that, he lacks the fatherhood that he needed when he was just a kid. And Gwynne was the only one who seemed to understand what he's going through. His sister didn't seem to care about their father because she didn't grew up knowing him unlike he did. Family Merwyn gets along with his cousin, Gwynne than his own sister and the rest of their family. He said that "they only think of him as a troublemaker who's just like his father", but Gwynne didn't. He mentioned to Oliver that "Gwynne is different, she always seems to know what he's thinking, what's appropriate for her to say at the moment and when to actually leave him alone. But his family doesn't care about his feelings or privacy. They just say whatever they want. Even if they know it'll hurt me." He and Gwynne bond when playing soccer or video games together. Something he couldn't do because he grew up raised by their grandparents while Muireann grew up raised by their grand-aunt. That's because his father is in jail while his mother lives and works overseas and only visits once a year. Romance Merwyn had a relationship with one of Oliver's friends, Penelope Kaminski. They met in LA a few years before the start of the series. Gwynne and Muireann knew about their relationship but Penelope didn't know about them. That's why when Gwynne first met Penelope with Brighid, Penelope didn't know her. They dated for a year but called it off when Merwyn had to go back to France, thinking that it was for good. Not wanting to be in a long distance relationship, he broke up with her, giving her the chance to be with someone who will be with her when she's in need. 3 years later, they met again, in California, beside the Salton Sea. At first, it was awkward for them. Specially for Penelope since she's dating Cornelius Kozlov, and she found out that Gwynne is his cousin and that she has known about their past relationship from the very beginning. Cornelius soon grew to hate him. But when Penelope went to their place to ask Gwynne for help, the door was opened by a sleepy Merwyn. No one was home at that time except for Merwyn, but she waited anyway. They were left alone. And Merwyn confessed that his feelings for her hasn't changed but he knows that she's with someone else now. Penelope was left speechless. Over time, Penelope started to regain some of her past feelings for him. As time goes by, Penelope's feelings for Merwyn grew and grew but her relationship with Cornelius was left strained. It was hinted that they may have gotten back together but this fact hasn't been proven yet. Quotes "Shut up, Gwynne. Quit embarrassing me!" "Shut it up your ass will ya? Nobody cares about your opinion." "I... I still love you, you know? But you're with someone else now, and I support that as long as you're happy. But just so you know, I'll be here if you need me. And I promise that, this time, I won't go away." "Go away, you moron." "Hey scar face!" Photos 26984fae933b6ebf37aa4e5ebf6b3c45.jpg|linktext=Merwyn's first meeting with Oliver. 61046dc5937263ceabd72d4dde08b171.jpg|linktext=Merwyn wearing his favorite jacket. Csm bild 3 598a00bc98.jpg|linktext=A photo of Merwyn, taken by his cousin in their car. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters